A cat's walk
by Mary The Magician
Summary: Teto decides to go to the UTAU high school. There, she meets a lot of people that she had already seen in primary school, but she did not expect to find the girl who she used to love there. TetoxRuko. R n' R!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own vocaloid.**

**A/N: So…I'm writing again. This time, it's a vocaloid story; TetoxRuko. Yuri is kind of normal to me because I have spent a lot of time addicted to touhou. Well, why these two? I love Teto. And Ruko seems like a good pairing to her~ Deredere x tsundere has always been good. It's Teto's POV. It was kind of hard for me to make this, so please be kind. Hope you like this~ **

**1-The birth of a new Kasane Teto**

I had been nervous the whole day. But for the first time, I smiled.

The teacher told me to come in. He had a kind face; that made me feel more relaxed. I took a deep breath and stepped in. I was looking at the ground, until I finally dared to look at the class. It was full of people. From all of them, there were a few that I already knew… That was a relief.

"This year, a new student joins us…"

The teacher wrote with perfect calligraphy my name in the blackboard.

"Kasane Teto"

Even though I was still somewhat nervous, I put that aside and kept smiling. "Pleased to meet you all" Said I.

It was not as hard as I thought. After saying that, my body felt loosened. My hands - that were holding my skirt tightly - went instinctively to my chest, joining their fingers. A few classmates smiled back. Well, the ones who were actually paying attention smiled back. '_Everything is going to be okay' _I assured myself, letting out a sigh.

The teacher pointed a seat that had no one on it and told me to go there. I did as told and went there, almost jumping from the excitement. I put my backpack in the chair, and - also for the first time in the day – I felt comfortable...

It…It hadn't been the fact that I was comfortable that had made me smile, nor was it the fact that I was beginning everything from zero…

…What had made me smile was that I could finally put my past behind.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

"_Hey, there goes the fake diva"_

'_Shut up' I thought. _

_It had been that way for months. Every time people saw me walking at the VOCALOID high school, they'd say things like that. Ignoring them was not enough. Even when I was in my own world, they'd find a way of entering in my thoughts and making me feel bad. _

_It was completely annoying…And it wasn't even my fault…It's not like I did anything to be called like that…_

_Miku-chan, my cousin, she is really famous. In my old high school, Miku was an idol; a diva. Her voice could reach to really high notes, and it would keep being simply wonderful. Everybody loved her; and specially, all the guys liked her. I could sing well too, so I was in a musical club. This group of people – which had no connection to me - came and started saying that my voice was even as good as Miku's and the people easily believed that, but… The school soon discovered that even though my voice could reach all the high notes Miku's voice could, "I needed practice". _

_Time passed by, and everybody started calling me fake diva. I am NOT a fake diva. I have NOT said that I was a diva not even once. I did NOT compare myself with Miku. The people did. And somehow, because I let them be, it ended up in me being bothered by everyone. Why had my heart to suffer when I had done nothing wrong? My heart…It yearned to escape from that world. _

_And so, I told my brother, Ted, and he suggested that I should go to the UTAU high school. He said he went there and blah blah blah blah – I don't listen to my brother when he goes on talking endlessly. _

_I have not seen my cousin Miku since then. I don't want to see Miku. I wonder what she thinks of me…_

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Before I noticed, the sun had set and I could see the beautiful shades of red and yellow in the sky. The day was reaching to its end without me realizing it. It was time to go home; sadly.

I had had a good day: I spent the day talking to the people I knew from primary school. There was –surprisingly! – A lot of people that I had already seen in primary school. People had asked me many more times than what I wanted why I had left the VOCALOID high school and came there, when the UTAU high school is a public one. I just answered that I was tired of the people in that high school, and they started telling stories about people who went there… They were exaggerating, I'm sure of that, but I knew a few people of that high school who would actually do what they were saying.

It was true, though. The UTAU high school looked like nobody took care of it. It was not as clean and not as new – or at least it didn't look as new. But I knew it was normal. It was expected, wasn't it?

'_Ha…' _I laughed to myself_ 'I'm still really liking this school'. _

Though that was not the end of it.

"Teto-chan~!" Someone called my name.

I turned instantly. _'I can't believe it!' _The same smile that was on my face the whole day grew bigger.

"Ruko-chan!" I yelled back.

Ruko was my very best friend from primary school. We were inseparable. We even sang together; she was never fond of her voice, but she always complimented mine. In primary school, it was as if we complemented each other. I have to admit that...I had a little crush on her. Yes. On a girl. I was really confused then, because...I thought "what would my family think of me?". But then, I realized that if I liked her, it was my business. No one else's.

Well… Her appearance had changed a bit. And by that, I mean HER CHEST had changed a bit. And by "a bit", I mean a lot. She had heterochromatic eyes - one of a bloody red color and the other one was of a river-like color - and black hair tied in two pigtails with blue streaks. There were a lot of facts that made her stand out from the others. Not only in her looks; in her attitude too. Despite being lazy and sometimes rude, if you found the right way of approaching to her, she'd be your loyal friend – and that's odd because she acts like a cat most of the times. I found that weird at first, but later understood that it was her own personality.

She came and gave me a hug. It…Lasted for more than what I would want. Don't get me wrong; Ruko is my friend and everything, but...WAIT. I know you are thinking that I'm a tsundere. I am NOT a tsundere...I seriously am not…

"Long time n' see, Teto-chan" She said, breaking the hug. "I missed ya" She smiled widely.

"I…Missed you too…" '_Heartbeats: stabilized. Face status: in deep crimson. Body: Paralyzed.' _Nobody had hugged me like Ruko did. Though it was an "at home" feeling, my body could not answer to my brain. Maybe I AM tsundere after all…

"…So, what happened? Why have ya come to this school?"

'…_Damn…' _Resounded in my head. Ruko was a lie detector. There was no way I could lie to her.

"Eh…I…" …could not articulate a phrase. I bit my lower lip and looked at the ground, having self-pity of my uselessness.

"If ya don't wanna talk 'bout it…It's okay. You are here, that's all that matters…" She said, closing her eyes and smiling. That relaxed me.

Ruko was a lie detector just because she could look at one's face and understand everything. Just with a single look. I let out another sigh. It was easy to be with her.

…I just said it was easy and I got nervous out of the blue when she hugged me. I have a personality disorder…

"Say, Teto" She began, bringing me back to reality. "Do you wanna go for a walk, for old time's sake?"

There goes Ruko, with her sudden ideas. That, I must admit, took me by surprise. Even though my whole body wanted to do it, because it had been A LONG while since I had gone _anywhere_ with a friend, I said that I couldn't do it because I had to take care of my little sisters – I couldn't leave them alone with Ted, that was an awful thing to do to them. "Too bad" She had replied and left. I widened my eyes…

…That was another sudden thing, but that…That was definitely different.

Ruko…She seemed…Disappointed. She acted cold towards me. Why…That thought gave me chills. It was as if a knife was stabbing my heart and I could feel the emptiness that it left after going out. How many seconds had passed? 3? Didn't matter, it was like a eternity of pain to me. Ruko, my best friend, being cold to me… I turned to see her leaving. Her tall silhouette was fading away from my range of sight. Why was she acting that way? I wonder if something had happened since I left…

I decided to stop thinking about it, because maybe it was my imagination. Well…I was happier thinking that it was my imagination.

I walked to my house. I was glad that it wasn't far away from the school. As I got there, I slightly knocked the door and waited. Nobody answered. I proceeded to put my ear next to the door.

"TED ONII-CHAN IS MEAN" I heard Koe's voice saying.

"Do-Don't cry, Koe, it's okay…" '_Luna's voice. Definitely' _

"What have I done to her! When have I even touched her!" Ted-kun, as clueless as ever.

"…*sob, sob*"

I grabbed the key that I had in my backpack and opened the door. I acted as if I didn't know what was happening inside.

"Hello, everyone, I'm home~" I saluted as I entered. I widely opened my eyes when I saw Koe crying in the floor, Luna trying to cheer her up, and Ted being…Ted. "What's…up?"

Though I knew the situation would be like that, I didn't think it would be as bad as I was seeing. Koe was crying loudly. Luna had a worried expression on her face. Koe's face was red and her tears would come out endlessly. Luna was softly passing her hand back and forth on Koe's back, but Koe would not calm down. I quickly grabbed Ted's hand, calling his attention. I put my eyebrows together. "What has happened here?"

"I don't know!" Ted said, shrugging.

"Teto Onee-chan! Onee-chan, come! "Koe cried.

I turned, walked to where she was, kneeled down, patted her head and asked:

"Why are you crying, Koe-chan? Has something happened?" I have to admit that the fact that she was crying made me a lot softer with her…

"Ted-kun won't let me sing…"

I shot a glare at Ted. He raised his eyebrows as if he was innocent, or as if the situation wasn't as serious as to do that. "Why is that?"

"…I was reading…" Ted said between mumblings. I know he really doesn't like that kind of situations, because I always do things in a way that Koe is beneficiated.

"Okay" I said, getting up. "Koe, you can sing all you want. Ted, if you want to read, GO TO YOUR ROOM. And Luna…You keep being a good girl, okay?" I said, ending the discussions in a very simple way.

Ted was the oldest from all of us, but he wasn't good with kids; I can say that with certainty. He was also the most stubborn. But he did a lot for us. He had a job that maintained us four. That, of course, meant that I usually stayed with the girls and cooked and did the entire house's chores. That's how I usually ended up solving all the problems. Somehow, after all of that and the homework, I didn't end up dead. I've always wondered if I was really a zombie or something like that…

After that, I went directly to my room. I climbed up the stairs and opened the first door in front of me.

It was the first day, so they didn't told us to do anything. I could lie down calmly in my bed. But even though that I still had this feeling of "I have to do something". I tried to push that aside... I quickly fell in a deep sleep, without noticing. All that had happened that day had me tired. I began by closing my eyes slowly…

…And the next thing I remember, my phone's bell woke me up. I got up startled and grabbed my cell phone. I opened it with a single finger, rested my body in my bed again, and said:

"Hello?"

There was a little moment of silence.

"Teto-chan~…"

As I heard that voice, that characteristic low voice, a smile was drawn in my face. "Ruko-chan…! What's up?" I exclaimed while rolling on my bed.

Ruko began to mutter things I couldn't understand. She finally said something that was comprehensible to a normal human's ears:

"Hey…Teto, I have a doubt…Do ya know about…Ya kno'…"

I put my eyebrows together again. She sounded disturbingly troubled. And that was really strange. Ruko usually took everything easy. She never had troubles not even at school – in fact, she was really good at school.

"…? What….Are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

. "…Nothin'. So, I wanted to tell you about this musical club…I'm sure ya wanna join in, don't ya? Your voice is the best I've ever heard!" She exclaimed. She was talking normally again after that, with a voice that could make me space out in the conversation; and of course, I tried my best not to do it

There. In that moment, my hand started trembling, just in the same moment that my heart's beats got accelerated. Those words were really kind… Ruko's voice on the phone saying that to me was music for my ear. I started breathing heavily, for I had no idea of what to say to that. I started feeling dizzy. It was like a fantasy. I could feel my body's temperature go really high and how my body got paralyzed again. There was no way of describing Ruko's voice in that moment. Such a soothing, calmed, deep voice…

"Th-Thanks…Well…"

I couldn't say yes after what happened in my other high school! I couldn't! And I wouldn't. But…I was afraid. What if Ruko did the same thing that she had done in the afternoon? It would hurt me again. That feeling was enough to make me want to suicide. I was scared. I didn't want her to hate me.

"Whaddaya say? C'mon, I am in it too and you know that I'm not cut out for this!"

'_That is NOT true' _A voice in my head shouted. "Ruko, your voice is amazing! I…Personally like it. I find it…Perfect. Be-Besides!-"

"Teto, I don't care 'bout that… Will ya join or not? I would really like to…Sing a duet with you sometime~" She interrupted me. That last phrase… She said it in a melodically voice that had enchanted me.

'_God knows that I can't refuse to that. But I can't say yes! I…I am not as stupid as to commit the same mistake once again…I will not commit the same mistake…But I need to soften my answer.'_

'_Idea~!' _

"Look, I don't know if I can give myself the liberty of doing that in my current state…"

She sighed. "I see, then…"

My body started shouting "No". I knew that voice. She was as disappointed as before. I wasn't going to let that happen, either.

"Wa-Wait!"

"Mh?"

I had to calm myself down, and even though I succeeded, I was as stupid as to say this:

"…There's another reason. But… Okay, if tomorrow you have free time, we…We can go somewhere alone and…And…I'll tell you… " '_I sound like a hentai-manga schoolgirl!' _

I couldn't believe that I actually say that. But amazingly, she DID have free time and – most importantly - she DID agree to come with me. She said she had to go, I said goodbye, and she left.

After that, I closed my cell phone. I rolled in my bed again, putting my cell phone close to my chest. A smirk was drawn in my face.

Ruko…I hope you never find out about my secret feelings. I love you, Ruko. Always have, always will.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, well, chapter 2. This one was quite hard, because I had to write everything from a completely different point of view. But well, it taught me some stuff. I wanted to make some things clear, so I pretty much had to write it this way. It's Ruko's POV in this chapter. Enjoy~ **

**2- A time and place for everything**

She will never know how happy she made me when she asked me to go somewhere with her alone. And I don't want her to know, actually.

She probably doesn't know about who I really am…No, it's impossible that she knows, unless someone has told her. And considering my low popularity in school, and the fact that nobody talks about me anymore, nobody has. That's...A relief. I want to tell her myself.

I'm hermaphrodite. And I'm also sure that she won't be as kind as she currently is with me when she finds out. Even though she is the kindest person I've ever known.

Things have changed since she left. A lot. Since I entered in this high school, I have always been with my primary's school group of friends. That made the other people curious about who I was because of…my...eh, let's say looks. After a while, the people were already suspecting that I was hermaphrodite. At first, only shy girls – obviously pushed by some other girl who wanted to know – would come near me and ask; and I would just ignore those sad people. Later, all the girls started fooling around with it; they asked me day by day. It even made my group of people doubtful. What they had done was enough.

In the end, I was so pissed off that I told them the truth. I'd like to say that I don't regret it...But I would be lying. The memories that I had from the day when everyone found out are impossible to erase from my mind.

Granted, the ones I knew from primary school are still my friends, but…I'll never forget their faces of disgust when they found out – though later they kind of helped me, because I had ended up crying, etc., etc. I don't want to see her face filled with disgust about me. But I have to tell her. Sooner or later, she'll have to know. Damn…Why did everyone have to find out, huh?

Everyone - except, of course, the people from primary school - became my enemy. Or rather, I became the center of their jokes. One day I almost hit a girl. They made me so mad...But with the time, I've learned to live with it. How? It just makes me happy than I'm better than that shit that doesn't even deserve to be called people.

Talking about the present, I had been thinking of going to the ice cream store with her. The next day, at school, when I told her, she freaked out a bit. Like…She went all "eh?" and her hands started trembling. I asked her if she wanted to go anywhere else and quickly replied that it was okay, and that she had forgotten something.

So, there I was, at the entrance of the school, waiting for her. I was spacing out – almost falling asleep there – when I heard her panting from running and turned instinctively to see her. She was…She was…Wearing a jumper, with its hood on. And to sum to it, her intention seemed to be that nobody saw her face, as she had it almost completely covered. But her ruby eyes could be easily seen.

"Um, Teto…?" I asked.

"Yes, I know this is weird, but I have a reason…" She replied, looking to the other way and blushing. '_Maaaan~ She looks so~ cute~' _I thought. I made a reverence, as if she was a princess, and said:

"So, shall we?"

Teto smiled to me, with her beautiful crimson-coloured eyes looking at me – and I was melting just in front of them. "Yes, let's go" She answered, with her cute voice.

I was deeply in love with Teto. And I had always been. She, as clueless as she is, never found out; but those feelings have always existed.

And so we left the entrance and started walking in the calmed and silent city. There was almost no one in the streets; that was sort of weird, as the city is always really noisy. But it was a good thing; if not an excellent thing. Teto seemed to know the way even better than me. She looked down the whole time; and I took advantage of it to look at her. I wouldn't be amazed if cat ears had popped out from my head, for I was really happy of spending time with her. I sank my hands deep in my pockets and enjoyed the view, as anyone would. Heh, the best thing is that she didn't have a clue. She seemed somewhat perturbed by something. I asked her a few times if something was wrong, and if she wanted to go somewhere else – adding always a "It is no prob' to me". But every time she would hesitate at first but in the end, she would say that she was okay. Untill I couldn't control myself anymore. Something was bothering Teto, and I was not going to wait n' see.

She was walking just right next to me. I took all my courage, grabbed her hand, and jumped in front of her. She took her sight away from the ground, and finally looked at me. She had…A blushed, confused and flustered face. Plus, her perfect crimson eyes. Plus, her red lips that tempted me. I had to make myself think of Buddha just so I didn't drool. I swallowed, took a deep breath and asked:

"Teto, tell me the truth, what is going on? If something is troubling you, I will—"

"Look" She interrupted. "When we get in there, I'll tell you, okay?" She was smiling widely. But my serious face won't change. "…Don't you trust me?"

My expression wouldn't have changed if it wasn't because of her cuteness. How can somebody as cute as her exist…?

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

We entered in the store. I just wish we hadn't.

First of all, as we stepped in, she seemed to get more nervous and nervous. She seemed to think that someone was spying on her or something. I wanted to make her calm down somehow, but I couldn't. I didn't dare to. Heh, my own love is making it impossible for me to help my beloved Teto. The ice cream store had red-n'-black squared floor, and it was plenty of places where we could sit. We sat down next to a window.

Second of all…

She was finally going to talk and let me know the reason why she can't join the musical group. She opened her delicate mouth, took a deep breath and when she was going to say those so longed words, he appeared.

"Well, well, look who is here? Ruko~"

'_God, I know I haven't been the best person, but please, PLEASE tell me it's not __him__' _

And it was. As I dared to turn around, I saw his stupid, smiling face. Rook. That guy has a crush on me or something; he's always following me like an in-love puppy! Hell, I would say an idiotic love-struck dog. '_…You've failed me, Chuck Norris' _

"Hello, Rook. Would ya mind? I'm havin' a serious discussion here and I'd like 't if you let us talk, you kno'…"

I stared again at Teto, but of course, how could I have forgotten? They didn't know each other. And frankly, I would have preferred if it had stayed that way.

"Teto, Rook. Rook, Teto. Skip all the formalities. This ain't no time to do it. Now, Rook, if ya would, please…Bark off"

I heard Rook sighing. He said: "Okay, see ya~", I waved and he – finally – left. That guy needs to learn to respect the other's privacy and time. I turned a little bit, put my arm on the part where you place your back, and watched that stupid dog leave.

"…Ruko-chan…?" Teto called me, and in an instant I was looking attentively at her, smiling.

"Mh?" I titled my head.

"…That guy…He likes you, doesn't he?"

I let out a nervous laugh. "How…Perceptive of you"

"It's not perception…" She placed her head on her hand and looked outside the window. She seemed thoughtful. She sighed, and continued: "After all, I know just how he feels…"

That…Was probably the longest and most painful moment of my life – and the third reason why I wish we hadn't enter. A hole had appeared in my heart. The sorrow was inexplicable. It was as if all my life was being drained by that hole that was in my heart. I'm sure that my body wouldn't have moved even if I wanted. My brain's thoughts were slowly reducing to just one. A sole thought that was embodied by a word that expressed the exact same feeling that the thought did:

"Huh?"

Teto widened her eyes, and looked at me, blushing. "N-No, I meant…I…"

I put both of my hands on my laps and grabbed the ends of my shirt tightly. I had to ask the question…Said question's answer would tell me who to hate for all the eternity. "So…Who do you like?"

"I…Eh, um…"

She was not even saying words. She was clearly flustered. My brain began to work on its own – while a inner voice begged it to stop. It formed a lot of hypothesis of its own. Some of them were as painful as the moment that had just gone by. And I wasn't as stupid as to want to revive that feeling. But my mind wasn't going to stop. Luckily, Teto saved me:

"I meant I liked someone!"

I immediately smiled with a face full of hope and said: "Ah~… I see…" I hadn't noticed it, but Teto was getting more and more flustered while my mind was torturing me. But in that moment, she smiled and shrugged. And my mind was working fine again too: _'Man, I'll never get tired of seeing her~' _

We ordered ice cream, and when it came and we started eating, she finally let it all out…

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Girls are explaining…

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

"'S that so…?"

She nodded, with her sight looking at the ground, shameful. I couldn't help it…I couldn't help but burst out laughing!

"Eh…? What are you laughing at, Ruko? !"

"Sorry, Sorry…It's jus' that…you are gonna let those people have what they want? What, you are never goin' to sing again? You are goin' to deprive the world from your voice? That's jus' nonsense t' me"

She looked at me with a very indifferent face. She still didn't seem to get it. I sighed. How was I supposed to show her that she was giving up a lot?

An – really – awkward silence was produced. Teto just looked at the window and I, of course, just looked at her. Her eyes seemed even more beautiful with the sunshine… '_Snap outta it, Ruko! You gotta think of something to help her!' _I told myself.

"Heh~! I got it!" I exclaimed. She gazed at me while I got up. "Look, tomorrow, you n' I, we're talkin' to the musical group's professor, and you'll sing for her! If she says that she wants you in, you'll accept. If not, I give up; I won't bother ya anymore. Deal?"

Teto looked at the ground with a worried face. She didn't want to say no. She didn't want to say yes either. "I don't know, Ruko, I…"

This time, it was me the one with the indifferent face. She wanted to put an excuse, she even raised her hand with her index finger, as if she was going to object, but no words came out from her mouth. She smiled and agreed at the end. And I was happy. Because I knew that her voice was really special, and that the professor wouldn't say no to it. I have told her many times about Teto's voice. I had advantage. _'Singing with her, if it still is what I remember it was…' _I thought, while smirking '_It's going to be the ultimate experience…'_

We kept talking for a while. When the sun was setting, she told me that she had to go, and I took her to her house. I said goodbye, and – making sure that no one was seeing me – jumped, screaming:

"HELL YEAH"

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Silence…Complete silence…I hate it, that's certain…

I stepped in the empty, cold and lightless room. As I got in, I left all my stuff in the table. I went directly to my own room after that.

I threw myself in the bed. It was cold. As everything else. But it was the place that I was living in. And I wasn't planning – nor could afford to – of changing it. I turned around and looked at a photo I had on the night table next to my bed. It was a picture I treasured with my whole heart. It was a picture of me and my beloved Teto, when we were in primary school. That might have been…When we were in…fifth grade, maybe? Probly' it was. We were so young…She was so cute…Well, she still is cute.

'_I wonder' _I thought, looking at the roof _'How long have I been in love with her…?' _

Surely, the things have changed since she left. My sister, Luka, she…Just disappeared one day. I have no idea of where she is. I like to believe that it wasn't intentional. I like to believe that she had a good reason. But I find that hard to believe.

Luckily, I am on a scholarship…But I have no one to ask for advice. I have a part-time job, and that's how I survive day by day…But always in the end of the day I am alone. Also, the fact that my best friend wasn't with me anymore…It also was heart-breaking for me. What the hell was she thinking when she left? In the end, she returned with her true friends, I am at least happy of that.

'_I wonder if she has noticed how much my personality changed…' _

Truth to be told, almost everyone realized. And of course, they attitude when they are around me changed. But hers hasn't. Or…Or has she accepted it?

I rolled on my bed. All I wanted to do was napping. When I nap, I don't have to worry about anything. I'm in my own world. Nobody will bother me or anything. I can be happy and relaxed. I sleep in the same position than a cat, so I'm usually warm. I don't like coldness, but I live with it. I stretched myself, and put my arms on my eyes so even if I wake up I don't have to see where I am.

When I dream, I'm happy. But ultimately, I've been only dreaming about her. Her smile, her voice calling my name, her warmness – oh, her warmness…- and her scent… Dreams seem to last an eternity when I'm dreaming them; and when I wake up, they seem to have happened so quickly… That's why I don't like waking up. If it was because of me, I'd sleep forever.

This way…I end the day thinking about her. Someday, I'd like to end the day with her. And to begin the day next to her, with the sunlight on her peacefully face asleep…That's my fantasy. That's why I like to dream so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Woo vacations n' stuff kept me away from computers xD **

**I'm doing my best to write this. But it's not as easy as when I could write 5000 words in two days without even having to rush myself. It's not as easy as when I could write 600 words per 10 minutes. As I haven't written in months, It was obvious that this would happen; though I didn't want to accept it. Anyway, hope you enjoy it~ (oh btw, it is really late here so I couldn't check this, later I will, sorry) **

**3-Love sickness**

Ruko's POV.

Everything was coldly calculated to the point that there were no flaws in the plan.

That day, I was convinced that everything would happen as expected. I was convinced that my teacher would make my dear Teto join in the group. I was more than sure that Teto's skills were good, if not excellent. Yeah, everything SHOULD have gone as planned…

I was walking to school, with a smile on my face, thinking that it might be the day when I would finally hear Teto's perfect, mellow and sweet voice again, when my phone rang. I grabbed my cell phone with no haste, but when I saw the number, all of sudden I was rushing to answer it.

"Teto…?" I asked, as calmed as I could be. If she was calling, it meant that something had happened. If something had happened, then…_No, I shouldn't think of that _

At first I only heard mutterings. Her voice, even though it was acute, was so low that I could barely understand what she was saying. It was startin' to look like a horror movie. With her almost silent voice and the loud beats of my accelerated heart - she was obviously not okay, of course I was nervous -, I was getting impatient. What if something bad had happened to my beloved one? "Teto, can you talk a lil' bit…"

And that's when I heard something other than words coming out from her mouth. That's when I heard her voice, her sweet, sweet voice, breaking into a cough, and then silence. _…You've GOT to be kiddin' me_

"Teto!" I yelled. I was impatient before, but at that point I was desperate. I wasn't caring for hearing her voice singing again. The only thing that mattered to me then was Teto's health. Maybe I overreacted a little bit. MAYBE. But Teto was the only thing I liked, cared about and wanted in the world – and yet to me it was unobtainable.

The conversation was getting, eh, how should I explain it? Odd. I heard her giggling and muttering something like "you always care so much about me…". I didn't know if that was the real Teto speakin' or just the sickness' delirium. Finally, she said something in a loud and clear voice: "the only one who's here is my brother, and he'll leave in a while so…I didn't…" and then her acute voice faded again. Took me a while to understand where she was going.

"Oh…Ah… A~h" I exclaimed. "Gotcha. I'll be right there. Ju-Just wait a second for me, wouldja?"

Teto said "okay" with the frailest voice I've ever heard and hanged the phone.

I also hanged up, sunk my hand in my pocket and rested the cell phone there. I started running in a different direction. Objective: Teto's home. Running level:(OVER 9000) As fast as I could! Teto was sick and her brother was…Uh.

I didn't think that through, did I?

Going to her house meant seeing his brother. Hell no, I didn't want that. But anyway, Teto was sick. I STILL had to go there.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

Anyone would wonder why I didn't want to see her brother. Welp, problem is that even though Teto really likes me, he **_HATES_** me. I dunno what's wrong with that guy. It's not like I've ever hurt Teto – it's not like I ever even touch her. Maybe he thinks I steal Teto from him. But in my honest opinion, he never pays Teto any attention. You don't know what you have untill you lose it, huh? Heh, if Teto was MY little sister, I'd…I'd…

_Yeah, I shouldn't think about THAT… _

I got there, like 4 or 5 minutes after the call, and rang the doorbell. Well, TRIED to ring the doorbell. Before I did, the door was opened with a sudden move and Ted was behind it. So, I, like a kid, was with my hand pointing at the doorbell and Ted, as cranky as he is, looked at me as if saying "the pest is BACK!".

"Em…Em, long time…n' see, right, Ted?"

For a long while, only awkward silence was in the air. I hate to admit that his stare made me feel somewhat frightened…or embarrassed…a mix of those things.

Ted smiled – I got even more frightened – and let out a little "humph". His eyebrows rose peacefully and I felt more relaxed all of sudden. "I think so, yeah. Would you step aside? I have to go to work. Teto has to take her medicine every 12 hours. Thank you for taking care of her, I really can't do it"

"Eh…Yeah, uh" I whispered as I did as told and got outta his way. "No…prob'? 's-sides! It's Teto. I care about her"

Ted stared at me for a moment. He smiled again, patted my head and said:

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

He walked away, leaving me as confused as a supermodel in a library.

I thought about it. Both of the little sisters were gone. His brother had just left and he was being actually NICE to me. Teto is sick and they let me take care of her – when I thought of that, I shook my head several times when I started to imagine Teto in her bed, her blushed cheeks, her clouded eyes…- for the whole day…

IT'S A TRAP. Too good to be true.

I swallowed. I took a deep breath, drew a smile on my face, and went upstairs. The sound that every little wooden plank made when I step on them brought me memories. Me and Teto in our early years of friendship runnin' 'round, playin', doin' silly stuff kids do… Then, when we got a little bit older, sitting in those same steps, singing and talking… Good ol' memories. I sighed.

Once in the second floor, I went directly to Teto's room. I opened the door slowly, took a step in, and when I finally decided to take my eyes' sight away from the floor to see her… My heart beats started to be more like a buzz from a bee. I blushed quickly as I saw that scene.

Teto was, as I had imagined her, on her plain white bed, with her cheeks in deep crimson, her mouth narrowed, her ruby eyes clouded, and her reddish pink hair all over her face.

"Ruko-chan…Good morning" She greeted me and smiled.

On second, I was by the door. The next one, I was right beside her.

"G'mornin'!" I smiled back

"So…well…I'm…Sorry"

I titled my head in a very nyoro~n fashion.

"…Because, you are taking care of me, and you had to miss school, and I know you wanted me to *cough, cough* ... go and sing and see if I can get in the musical group"

"It's alright, dontchu worry. Don't apologize"

"Then…" Teto smiled with the most peaceful smile I've ever seen. She raised her arm and put her cold hand on my cheek. I took a second to close my eyes and see if I was not fantasizing it. Amazingly, I wasn't. My only concern in that moment was the fact that it was really possible that she could be feeling my heartbeats.

"Ruko, thanks…"

I stayed a moment paralyzed there. Enchanted by her voice, charmed by her face, lost in her eyes. My mouth was trembling. She was tempting me! The only magical force that somehow restrained me from kissing her was the…little, tiny sane part of me.

"Yo-yo-you're cold…Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you"

"Eh…Wanna eat anythin'?

"No, thank you"

"…" _She just doesn't want me to do any effort. I also know how to play my cards well, y'know… _"How about bread? French loaf! I know you love it"

"…Yes, PLEASE"

I bursted out laughing. I stroked her hair for a while – not as much time as to raise her ego even more and not as little as for her to feel uncared - and went downstairs.

I hadn't really thought about what it meant to be there. That was probably the happiest day of my life. Though, my heart wasn't going to control itself for much longer. It couldn't, it wasn't going to be able to do it… It was too much, too much happiness, too much joy, it was simply too much… I sighed again.

I couldn't believe it wasn't a fantasy…

-·-·-·-·-·-·

Teto's POV

I was breathing heavily. Really heavily. _This can't be happening, it just CAN'T. BE. HAPPENING…_

Ruko, the one I was deeply in love with, was taking care of me. I was getting really nervous. To start off, that might have been the reason of my sickness…

Since I woke up today, I woke up thinking "today I have to sing in front of a bunch of people for them to test me". It made me get all nervous all of sudden. That was the problem the first time, my voice being judged…

Probably overnight I had generated a few symptoms so I wouldn't have to go to school. Ruko didn't have a clue, luckily. And because of that, Ruko had come to take care of me. Honestly, of all the people…Why'd my brother choose her? He was the one who hated her…I wonder what made him change his mind about her. It's not like I hate it but… What if _something_ undesired happens? What would she think of me then? What would I do then? I can't change to another high school again… And yet, I was hoping for something to happen, because, of course, I loved her.

_A~h. Too dizzy. Go away dizziness, nobody likes you … _

As you may have noticed, when I'm sick I don't think clearly or logically.

My head was too troubled. I felt as if it was heavy, and so getting up from my bed was an impossible task. I coughed every now and then and it was bothersome to talk. And for a singer, to cough or to have a sickness that affects your throat is a disadvantage. I felt sleepy, but I didn't have the necessity to sleep. My whole body felt tired.

Ruko came quickly with my bread loaf. I thanked her, and started eating. Though it felt weird to eat while she was staring at me with such an amused face. When I was finished with the loaf, we began to talk. We talked about our childhood, how things were going nowadays, and the inevitable subject, what a shame it was that I wasn't going to sing that day for her.

"Mh…"

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"*cough* though my throat is not in the best condition, and seeing how you obviously want me to sing for you, how about we pick one of the songs we used to sing, and, well…make a duet, maybe?"

"Teto…" She began talking with some kind of sad tone. "Are you doin' this because you wanna or because I want to?"

I giggled a little. _Oh, Ruko… typical question from you. This is why I love you…you pay so much attention…Even to little details… _"If it makes you happy, it makes me much happier. Besides…" At that moment my mind felt so high that I didn't have much control of my mind and I did things without thinking. As an example, grabbing her warm hand…And…Also, putting it next to my cheek so I could feel its warmness. I know that was stupid! But I was sick and my impulses ruled my life for that day. "I've also waited for this" I ended my phrase dedicating her a smile.

"Okay, then…Imma help you getting' up…"She said and grabbed my other hand. Slowly, I could get up, but I was a little light-headed, so…How to say this…I fell on Ruko. And so, my corporal temperature surpassed hell's. I quickly pulled away, said I was sorry and tried to hide my face from embarrassment. She shook her head, and said it was okay.

I did many stupid things that day, besides that one, but there was one stupid thing that actually behove me to do. It still was just an impulse, the first thing that got into my mind and something sudden to do.

I had grabbed a little notebook on which I had songs' lyrics and more useful stuff. While grabbing it, I said:

"Well, there's been this song that I've always wanted to sing with you...Be-Because our voices would be perfect for it…"

My breathing was getting more accelerated, and I felt like I could pass out there. Ruko said:

"Really? Which song?" in her very cheerful tone.

At first, I could not say it. My mouth wouldn't open and my tongue wouldn't do as I wanted to. I swallowed, covered my face with the notebook, turned to see her, and all flustered and blushed, I finally said:

"Magnet"

More awkward silence! She was looking at me as if she was greatly confused.

"Let me ask you a question…Am I high?"

That question got ME confused. What did that have to do with anything? I answered it anyways. "Uh…I hope you aren't"

"…Are you high?"

"…wouldn't surprise me to be"

"…Well, that's 'nuff for me!"

"If you…say so?"

Without further adieu, I handed her the lyrics and we started singing. I was the first one to sing. God, it had been years! And still I could sing that song. When I was young, I dreamed of singing it with Ruko, and there I was, doing it. The words just came out from my mouth by instinct. Well, I had memorized the song and sang it a thousand of times before, so it was the usual thing to happen.

Oh, when Ruko joined, I _actually _felt like I was high. Her voice…Her soothing voice…Her deep voice…Her relaxed voice… it was too much for me too handle. Without neither of us noticing, we were holding each other's hands. I was really attracted to her by that moment. We both were getting closer and closer. Our voices made perfect harmony together. We got to a point that we could feel each other's breathe. I never thought I'd get to feel Ruko's breathing like that. She seemed…desperate.

"_Dakiyosete hoshii__tashikamete hoshii" _Our voices sang synchronized. I tried not to sing loud so I could enjoy her voice.

Ruko was grabbing my hand too tightly, while she was bringing me closer ad closer. We were practically singing into the other's mouth. Every time we got to high-pitched notes, I saw Ruko's face, eyes closed and eyebrows together, plus her voice –oh, her voice, the only kind of sound that made me feel pleased –…they just made a perfect scene. Everything was… - I licked my lips – so _perfect. _

"_Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no" _

Silence. Complete, sudden, pure silence. Why would we stop singing? We were kissing each other. Ruko had one of her arms wrapped around me, and the other one behind my head, softly pushing me near her. Both of my arms were above her chest, wrapped around her neck. I never thought it could feel so good. Her lips against mine… to be smelling her scent, to be so close to her, to be enveloped by the warmness of her body…

But it only lasted a second. And then, she excused herself and said she had to go, and then left the house.

Amazingly, I started feeling better just after that.


End file.
